


mirrored

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: flickering, fading. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Darkness having fun breaking people, Darkness is Vanitas Theory, Darkness is a creep, Despair, Fluff, Friendship, Hope, Implied Character Death, M/M, Master of Masters is Sora Theory, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions, Somewhat, Vanitas Lives, that's not a good thing in the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: two different paths, two similar situations."It somehow feels wrong, not seeing him by your side."one full of Light and Hope,one full of Darkness and Despair"Honestly you'd think he'd value his freedom more, but I guess acceptance does things to you."
Relationships: Master of Masters & Darkness (Kingdom Hearts), One-sided Darkness/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), One-sided Darkness/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: flickering, fading. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one I have no one but 5am self to blame for coming up with this. Like god I love and hate my imagination sometimes.
> 
> By the way this is getting the Mature tag because of the latter half of this fic which is a touch fucked up, even in my eyes. 
> 
> (Side note: The second half of this fic is sort of related to [the sin you committed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563171) and [dark deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682709), thus the reason its in the same series. It's recommended that you read both before proceeding)

**Side: Hope**

Sora smiled as he walked into the room he knew his friend resided in. It had taken him a while to return, but from what he'd heard from Riku, certain things had changed while he was away. Particularly what his friend had done in his absence.

Knocking on the door, Sora heard a "come in" and pushed it open, a grin blooming on his face at the sight in front of him.

Ven was there, sitting on his bed. A head of black hair laid on his leg as Ven gently carded his hands through Sora's doppleganger's hair. Vanitas slept soundly, peacefully, his face lacking the rage or insanity it once held. Blue eyes filled with gentle love as he watched his other half sleep.

"I see you found him," Sora said softly.

Ven smiled back, "It took me some time, it wasn't easy after all."

"Where was he anyways?" Sora asked, sitting next to Ven on the bed. "I mean, he's not like the Nobodies, whose Somebodies reformed where they died."

"Realm of Darkness," Ven stated, as if it was obvious. And really it was, if Sora thought hard enough about it.

"Should have guessed," Sora sighed "Was convincing him to come with you hard?"

"Very. He definitely got his stubbornness from you, that's for sure," Ven teased.

Sora pouted, "Hey!"

"Would you two stop your yapping and let me sleep?" an irritated growl sounded, and Sora blinked, seeing gold eyes sleepily glaring at him. A Flood had inadvertently formed with Vanitas' irritation, though it didn't attack.

Ven laughed gently as he got up from the bed, "Alright then, I guess you can have the bed. Go on and enjoy your sleep, Vanitas."

Sora, following suit, watched as Vanitas hissed at Ven's teasing as he crawled into the bed and wrapped himself in the blanket. Leaving the room with Ven, their eyes met, and they both burst into giggles. 

"He's like a cat isn't he!" Sora coughed out.

"Don't let him hear you say that Sora, or he'll claw your eyes out!" Ven joked, and once more they broke down into giggles.

Once the giggles stopped, Sora couldn't help but smile softly at Ven, and glanced in the direction of their room, "Really though, I'm glad you two are together again. It somehow feels wrong, not seeing him by your side."

Ven sighed and smiled, a hand over his heart as he said, "Yeah. I'm glad too. I really don't know what I'd do without him anymore to be honest."

* * *

**  
Side: Despair**

The Master of Masters frowned as he walked into the throne room that he knew that menace resided in. It had taken him a while to return, but from what he'd heard from Luxu, certain things had changed while he was away. Particularly the chaos the menace had caused in his absence.

Throwing the doors open, he could only form a scowl at the sight in front of him.

Ventus was there, sitting on a dark throne. Though, it wasn't Ventus was it? The eyes weren't the same as the child he'd met long ago. A sinister gold, eyeing the one seated on the ground next to the throne almost possessively. A head of black hair laid on his leg as a hand carded through the teen's hair, eyes covered by a single black ribbon as a blindfold, his wrists chained, his face, scrunched up in pain and fear despite him sleeping. 

"Well, well, well," 'Ventus' spoke with glee in his voice. "If it isn't the Master! You really are alive!"

"Darkness," the Master spat, as if his name was a curse. "Do you even know what you've done?"

Darkness tilted his head, almost too innocently as he sang, "Oh, do you mean possessing one of your precious Dandelions, killing off two of your precious pawns in the game, taking my fragment back with me, or my role in the current chaos within the Realm of Light?"

"All of it!" he snapped back. "You ruined hundreds of years of preparation! Hundreds of years, preparing for this one future, and you're destroying it all!"

"And what of it," Darkness looked at the Master, his face cold. "It's not like your own hands are clean of blood either. This master plan of yours, _so so many died for it."_

It immediately turned into a sinister, knowing grin, "So many died,just for one measly little girl. Oh, Sora, Sora, Sora. Did you think I wouldn't find out who you really were in the end?"

The Master flinched. Darkness could see it, the single blue eye under the hood, filled with fear, rage, despair and guilt. So much guilt in that one eye that Darkness could almost taste it.

Then the sounds of chains clinking echoed loudly, breaking the tension. The Master's eyes turned to where Vanitas sat by Darkness' leg, flinching in fear and inadvertently forming a Hareraiser in the process. 

Darkness gave a twisted smile as he continued to pet Vanitas, the other flinching at the touch and trying to shift away.

"You remember Vanitas, right Sora?" Darkness purred as the Master turned his gaze away at the sight, his hands clenched in frustrated anger. "I'm quite sure you didn't even realise he was a fragment of me. I saw, you know, how you tried _sooooo_ hard to tell Vanitas that being Darkness wasn't okay. Too bad my sinful little vessel already accepted the truth."

The Master continued to remain silent. There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do as Darkness continued to mock him, "Little Ventus is still in here you know, still crying about his precious friends' deaths. Still begging my fragment to leave. My fragment stayed for him, honestly you'd think he'd value his freedom more, but I guess acceptance does things to you."

"...What do you want," The Master hissed. It was a tired, defeated, noise. There really was nothing he could do at this point. He wasn't all powerful, despite what his Foretellers thought. He couldn't fix a situation this broken.

(Somehow, it was worse than the day he saw Kairi shatter in front of his eyes. So much worse...)

"Nothing, I already got what I wanted," Darkness gave a satisfied smiled as he pointed a finger at him, "Your plans, ruined. The Worlds, in chaos. You, a broken, despairing shell. And as a bonus..."

Darkness gestured to himself and Vanitas, and the Master flinched as he understood.

He had lost the moment Ventus and Vanitas fell into Darkness' hands.

And he could never truly save them.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to do a parallel scenario for two different universes. 
> 
> One, where Darkness never takes over Ventus and Ven finds Vanitas and are kinda sorta together-together and Sora returns to happiness and sunshine. 
> 
> The other, where Darkness took over, killed Aqua and Terra, found Vanitas and used him to cause chaos until he realised he wants his fragment near him and just generally being super possessive of Vanitas and Vanitas stayed because damn it it's Ven and Ven doesn't deserve this. And MoM!Sora returns to everything just not working to plan and Darkness calls him out for the shit MoM did in UX. Its also a Bad End scenario so... whoops?
> 
> That said, I am never writing Darkness in Ven's body again if I'm writing VanVen. It's too easy to take it into possessive and kinky territory.


End file.
